une mort fine
by escaflown
Summary: Horatio et son équipe arrive sur une scène de crime que l'on pourrait qualifier de stérile.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Escaflown ou Matamtah (ça dépend des forums où je vais)

**Titre : **Une mort fine

**Résumé : **Horatio et son équipe arrive sur un lieu de crime qui pourrait être qualifié de « stérile de tout indice ». Une enquête difficile s'annonce donc pour eux.

**Disclaimers :** CSI MIAMI ne m'appartient pas (mais je vais être sage cette année, alors que peut être pour Noël…) seulement la famille KERN, ses collègues, le major d'homme…. Enfin tous les perso que vous ne connaissez pas encore sont à moi juste le temps de cette fic.

Le personnage de « Douillette » ne m'appartient pas également, j'ai juste pris quelques libertés sur son dossier médical et sa situation familiale.

**Saison :** aucune précisément peut être la deuxième; une petite précision : Yélina est encore là et la vérité sur Raymond Caine n'est pas encore révélée. N'ayant moi-même pas vu l'épisode où l'on parle de la possibilité que Raymond soit encore en vie et l'épisode qui parle du départ de Yélina je n'ai pas put me résoudre d'enlever cette dernière du cast.

Cette fic se situe néanmoins après l'épisode 1-23 « si loin si proche » où l'on découvre un peu plus sur le passé de Raymond et où le suspect insinue que ce dernier se droguait.

**Note 1 :** « Douillette » existe vraiment, c'est une américaine qui s'appelle Julie Gregory et elle a écrit un livre autobiographique « Ma mère, mon bourreau ». Très bon livre que je vous conseille malgré certains passages que j'ai eut du mal à lire car je déteste que l'on maltraite un enfant (ou un adulte d'ailleurs). Désolée mais je ne peux pas m'étendre plus sur ce personnage car il fait partie intégrante de ma fic et je ne vais pas tout vous révéler maintenant comme même….

**Note 2 :** Pour celles qui me connaissent, elles savent que je bloque depuis quelque temps sur cette toute première fic, mais j'espère pouvoir me mettre un bout coup de pied au derrière pour pouvoir la finir.

**Note 3 :** j'attends vos reviews même si c'est pour me dire tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma fic ; ben oui j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que toute critique est constructive ; mais je suis têtue ça vient de là (oui je suis bretonne et alors ;D) Ha oui j'oubliais ne faîtes pas attention à mes fautes.

**Note 4 :** oui je sais c'est un tout petit prologue et je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Note 5 :** je m'excuse d'avance pour le jeu de mot du titre ; mais il faut savoir que la MORPHINE était, il y a encore quelques années, surtout administrée aux patients en fin de vie (sidéens, cancéreux…) pour les aider à supporter leur douleur avant de mourir. Ce qui fait que beaucoup de personnes croyaient fermement que ce médicament s'épelait M.O.R.T. F.I.N.E.

Encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup associent la MORPHINE avec la mort et la dépendance, persuadés que ce médicament induit une dépendance physique ce qui est totalement faux car on l'utilise aussi avec les enfants et ça n'en fait pas de futurs drogués. Ces personnes, qui critiquent la MORPHINE, ignorent totalement le bond en avant qu'à apporter la morphine dans la prise en charge de la douleur (surtout chez les enfants qui n'avaient droit à presque rien contre la douleur).

**Une mort fine.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

**__**

_« Il faut que je le fasse ce soir._

_Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ; ça fait 6 mois et toujours rien. Pourtant on fait souvent l'amour ensemble et rien, pas l'ombre d'une grossesse._

_Il le faut pourtant « Douillette » sera bientôt adulte et n'aura plus besoin de moi… »_

_- Excusez moi Madame…_

_- Heu oui désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Que voulez vous ?_

**_1° LA SCENE DE CRIME_**

Le hummer d'Horatio arriva enfin chez les KERN. Il était accompagné de Calleigh.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu du crime, ils découvrirent le Dr Alexx Wood qui examinait déjà le corps de la victime.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Homme de race blanche, la cinquantaine environ, au vue de sa rigidité cadavérique et surtout de la température du foie, je dirais qu'il est mort entre minuit et une heure du matin suite à un rapport sexuel, répondit le Dr

- Crise cardiaque ? demanda Calleigh

- Je ne peux pas y répondre pour l'instant, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la cause de la mort.

Devant l'air étonné d'Horatio et de Calleigh, le Dr Wood continua

- En examinant le corps j'ai trouvé des traces anciennes et récentes de piqûres, les analyses toxicologiques nous en diront plus, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant.

- Merci Alexx, répondit Horatio

Voyant que les brancardiers étaient déjà arrivés, Horatio et Calleigh s'écartèrent pour leur permettre de prendre le corps sous les directives du Dr Wood.

- Calleigh, je vous laisse seule ici, je vais voir ce que Ryan et Eric ont put trouver pour l'instant, dit Horatio puis en se tournant vers la jeune femme; ça va aller ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à cette question qu'elle considéra d'ailleurs plus comme un encouragement qu'une véritable question.

Horatio et le Dr Wood sortirent de la chambre, laissant derrière eux une « miss balistique » (comme l'équipe aimait à l'appeler) sortant de sa mallette les outils qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour le début de ses recherches.

Une fois au rez de chaussé, Horatio vit Ryan discutant, un petit calepin dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre, avec un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui semblait être un employé de maison.

Lorsque Ryan vit enfin son supérieur, il remercia le major d'homme pour les renseignements qu'il venait de donner et se dirigea directement vers Horatio qui l'attendait dans sa position favorite ; c'est-à-dire les mains sur les hanches.

- Bonjour lieutenant

- Bonjour Ryan, répondit Horatio ; qu'est ce que tu as put apprendre pour l'instant ?

- Mr Robin KERN et Mm Janice KERN sont tous deux médecins. Mr KERN, notre victime, était gastro-entérologue à l'hôpital du Mont Sinaï et sa femme est psychiatre, elle reçoit ses patients ici dans une petite aile à coté de la maison. Ils ont un fils, Matt, de 25 ans en fac de droit, d'après le major d'homme il vient très souvent ici malgré qu'il ait son propre appartement de plus le fils et le père sont en froid.

- Bien et où sont Mm KERN et son fils ? demanda Horatio

- Mm KERN est en séminaire à CHICAGO et le fils est en week-end avec sa petite amie, répondit Ryan sans même regarder ses notes.

- Qui a trouvé le corps alors ? demanda le lieutenant

- C'est le major d'homme, il est arrivé, comme tous les matins, vers 7h30. Il est rentré par la porte de la cuisine et est monté directement à l'étage. C'est là qu'il a aperçut Mr KERN nu sur le lit, il dit avoir essayé de prendre son pouls, ne sentant rien il a appeler la police et il est descendu dans le salon. Le pauvre homme est encore sous le choc, répondit Ryan

- Merci Ryan, où est Eric ?

- Il est dans le salon, il semblerait que la cheminée a été utilisée cette nuit, répondit Ryan.

Devant l'air étonné de son supérieur, Ryan expliqua que la victime n'allumait plus de feu dans la cheminée car il s'était brûlé sérieusement le bras il y a quelques années.

- Bien, dit Horatio, je vais rejoindre Eric pour voir ce qu'il a découvert. Calleigh examine la chambre, vous ne serez pas trop de deux.

Ryan compris tout de suite ce que le lieutenant Caine voulait dire et tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le salon, Ryan grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa collègue.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Calleigh près du lit, dos à lui.

En entendant du bruit, cette dernière se retourna et vit Ryan un large sourire sur le visage.

- Bonjour Ryan, tu viens m'aider ?

- Bonjour Calleigh, c'est Horatio qui m'a dit de…, puis regardant le lit, c'est là qu'est mort notre victime ?

- Disons qu'habituellement c'est effectivement à cet endroit que…

- Heu oui désolé, question idiote, dit Ryan gêné et surpris par sa propre question puis il continua, des traces de liquides biologiques sur les draps où ailleurs ?

- Non rien, nada, répondit Calleigh déçue.

- On demandera au Dr Wood si elle a trouvé des traces de lubrifiant, lui dit Ryan comme pour la rassurer.

Ryan observait la chambre et plus particulièrement le lit, à la recherche du moindre indice. Calleigh le regarda, elle savait à quoi il pensait puis elle décida de rompre le silence qui s'était réinstallé dans la chambre :

- Toi aussi, ça t'étonne ?

- Oui, cette chambre est … trop bien rangée.

Calleigh sourit en entendant cette remarque qui sonnait incongrue dans la bouche de son collègue.

Tout le monde savait que Ryan était un maniaque compulsif et l'entendre dire qu'un endroit était « trop bien rangé » fit gentiment sourire Calleigh.

Ryan poursuivit :

- Rien dans cette chambre ne laisse supposer qu'il y a eut une activité … sexuelle cette nuit

La chambre en question était effectivement bien rangée ; tout était à sa place, les habits de la victime étaient soigneusement pliés sur une chaise.

Le plus troublant était le lit : le couvre lit était plié sur un banc directement placé en prolongement du lit, les draps étaient à peine froissés et d'un blanc immaculé et même dans les coins du lit, les draps étaient encore bien au carré.

De part et d'autre du lit se trouvaient deux tables de chevet sur lesquels prônait un réveil digital et une petite lampe. Ryan remarqua un livre sur la table de chevet de gauche et lut le titre à voie haute :

- « Le phénomène de transfert chez le patient psychiatrique(1) », Mm KERN est psychiatre, on peut donc supposé qu'elle dormait de ce côté-là du lit.

Il se retourna vers sa collègue et vit qu'elle sortait deux grands sacs en papier kraft.

- Je vais prendre les draps et le couvre lit, peut être qu'au labo on y découvrira des indices

- D'accord, je vais voir si il n'y aurait pas des empreintes autres que celle de Mr et Mm KERN dans cette chambre.

Tandis que Calleigh ôtait soigneusement les draps du lit pour les mettre dans un des sacs qu'elle venait de sortir, Ryan sortit de sa mallette un pinceau et de la poudre à empreinte et se dirigea directement vers le montant du lit.

Eric Delko était accroupit devant la cheminée quand il sentit la présence d'une personne derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le lieutenant Caine , toujours les mains sur les hanches et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le visage interrogateur.

Eric n'attendit pas de question.

- Quelqu'un a bien allumé un feu cette nuit mais ce n'était pas avec des bûches de bois. J'ai même retrouvé un petit bout de tissus de couleur rouge. J'ai également prélevé un peu de cendre on pourra peut être en tirer quelque chose.

- Bien, je vous laisse ici, je vais retrouver Yélina à l'aéroport.

**TBC**

(1) je ne sais pas si ce titre existe vraiment si oui j'en suis désolée, néanmoins le phénomène de transfert est un sujet courant en psychiatrie.


	2. Chapter 2

un petit bout de plus

**_2° HORATIO ET YELINA_**

Lorsque Horatio retrouva l'inspecteur Sallas dans l'aéroport, il remarqua une expression sur le visage de cette dernière. Il connaissait cette expression et il savait qu'elle était sûrement due à l'entretien téléphonique qu'elle avait eut avec la femme de la victime il y avait plus d'une heure.

Après s'être salué mutuellement, il lui posa enfin la question :

- Comment Mm KERN a réagit quand tu lui a demander de revenir ici ?

- Elle d'abord été contrariée ensuite énervée de devoir écourter son séjour puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi elle devait rentrer … quand elle a compris que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire elle s'est tout de suite inquiétée pour son fils. Je l'ai rassuré pour son fils et je lui ai dit que je préférais attendre de la voir pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle était rassurée pour son fils et qu'elle prenait le premier avion pour Miami…

- Elle n'a rien demandé pour son mari ? demanda Horatio perplexe.

- Non elle a juste précisé qu'elle contacterait son fils pour qu'il nous rejoigne lui aussi, répondit sa collègue.

- Hum …on tient peut être une piste, puis devant l'air interrogateur de l'enquêtrice, je viens juste d'aller voir le lieu du crime et la chambre est d'une propreté immaculée, notre tueur a visiblement essayé d'effacer toutes traces de son passage.

C'est alors qu'un homme se dirigea vers eux un papier à la main.

Par réflexe, ils sortirent tous deux leur plaque de la police et avec un grand sourire l'homme leur donna le papier où il était écrit les renseignements relatifs à l'avion que venait de prendre Mm KERN.

Ce fut Horatio qui prit en premier la parole,

- Bon, nous avons un peu plus de cinq heures devant nous pour trouver l'ombre d'une piste avant d'interroger Mm KERN et son fils.

- Alors au travail ; je vais à l'hôpital pour parler un peu avec les collègues de notre docteur pour voir si il avait des ennemis.

- D'accord, de mon côté je vais voir si Alexx a de nouvelles infos à nous donner sur les causes de la mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3° DOUILLETTE_**

_Elle se sentait bien, ce matin, en se réveillant._

_Elle n'avait plus ce poids sur l'estomac, elle pouvait enfin passer à autre chose et se concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre._

_Cela prendrait du temps et elle en était consciente ; tout comme elle était consciente que Douillette partirait bientôt à l'université donc loin d'elle._

_Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut qu'elle tombe enceinte le plus vite possible ; que deviendrait elle si elle n'avait plus personne à s'occuper._

_Puis, elle se rappela une remarque d'une de ses collègues sur un des internes du service ; ce qui l'a fit sourire : « peut être que la recherche du futur papa sera plus facile que prévue » se dit elle à voix haute._

_Elle sorti du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Douillette y était déjà devant son petit bol de céréales._

_- Tu as pris tes médicaments pour le cœur Douillette ?_

_- Oui Maman, répondit la jeune fille, ainsi que mon pansement gastrique et j'attends un peu pour prendre ceux pour mes intestins.(2)_

_- C'est bien Douillette, répondit sa mère avec un large sourire… tu sais Douillette je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, on pourrais aller au zoo si tu veux ?_

_- Cela me ferait très plaisir Maman …, mais tu es sûre que nous pouvons y aller, tu sais avec mon asthme et tous ces animaux…_

_- Douillette, cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas eut de crise, nous prendrons ta Ventolline._

_Douillette était heureuse, elle allait passer un peu de temps avec sa Maman._

**_4° MORGUE ET REUNION D'EQUIPE_**

Lorsque Horatio arriva au laboratoire, il remarqua que toute son équipe était déjà revenue et s'attelait déjà à analyser les maigres indices qu'ils avaient récoltés.

Horatio les salua à travers les vitres et se dirigea directement vers la morgue et quand il y arriva, le Dr Wood refermait déjà le corps du médecin étendu devant elle.

- Alors Alexx, du nouveau sur les circonstances de la mort

- Oui, notre mort heureuse se transforme en une mort fine ; répondit la légiste d'un ton enjoué

- …

- Excusez moi, jeu de mot, dit Alexx, je m'explique ; au début, nous avons supposé à une crise cardiaque suite à un rapport sexuel…

- La mort heureuse, dit Horatio d'un ton moqueur

- Oui, répondit Alexx un peu gênée, j'ai donc prélevé un peu de sang mais il le taux de potassium y est tout à fait normal…

- Alors qu'une crise cardiaque provoque une libération de potassium dans le sang, continua Horatio.

- Exactement, mais vous vous souvenez des traces de piqûres que j'ai relevées sur les bras de la victime ?

- Oui, qu'est ce que ça a donné ?

- Notre cher docteur se shootait à la morphine et le shoot de cette nuit lui a été fatal

- Des shoots de morphine… ce n'est pas commun

- Chacun sa drogue, à petite dose la morphine peut avoir le même effet « planant » qu'une drogue traditionnelle et elle n'entraîne pas de dépendance mais à forte dose, elle peut provoquer une détresse respiratoire ; c'est notamment un des moyens d'euthanasie le plus courant.

- Merci Alexx

Horatio sorti de la morgue et se dirigea vers les laboratoires pour réunir tout le monde.

Calleigh fut la dernière à arriver dans la petite pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut assise Horatio prit la parole.

- Bon, nous savons que notre victime était en bonne compagnie cette nuit et qu'il est mort peu de temps après un rapport sexuel, et le Dr Wood vient de m'apprendre que Mr KERN était un adepte des shoots de morphine et c'est aussi la cause de la mort.

- Une overdose de morphine ? demanda Eric très étonné

- Exactement, mais nous savons pas si il s'est piqué lui-même ou si quelqu'un l'a aidé. Calleigh, Ryan qu'est ce que la chambre nous apprend ?

- A part qu'elle était trop bien rangée, rien ; dit alors Calleigh, j'ai analysé le couvre lit ainsi que les draps. Le couvre lit n'a rien donné à croire qu'il sortait de la machine à laver, quant aux draps, ils ont révélés des cellules épithéliales qui proviennent d'une seule et même personne : notre victime ; ce qui n'est pas très étonnant au vue de l'état des draps sur lesquels reposait la victime.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Eric qui n'était monté dans la chambre.

- Les draps n'étaient froissés qu'à l'endroit où reposait le corps et étaient encore bien pliés dans les coins et je rajouterais pliés au carré comme à l'armée.

- Bien, et pour les empreintes ? demanda Horatio

- La chambre comporte trois séries d'empreintes digitales, j'en ai déterminé deux : celles de Mr KERN et celles du major d'homme sur la poignée du dressing. Ce dernier m'avait prévenu que c'est lui qui avait préparé les affaires de Mm KERN pour le séminaire. Je suppose que la troisième série appartient à Mm KERN. Mais la grande surprise vient du montant du lit, en effet, il a été entièrement nettoyé et avec du produit pour vitre pour être précis. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant.

- Eric, la cheminée ça donne quoi ? demanda Horatio qui commençait à imbriquer une à une toutes les informations que ses collègues lui donnaient.

- Le bout de tissus retrouvé dans les cendres est de la soie, après l'analyse des fibres, je peux vous dire que ce bout de tissus appartient en fait à un drap de soie rouge mesurant 240cm sur 200 et qu'il provient d'une boutique très chère qui est située à deux rues de l'hôpital où travaille… où travaillait le Dr KERN. J'ai retrouvé la boutique grâces aux fibres qu'ils font rajouter chez leur fournisseur. Quant aux cendres, je n'ai rien appris de plus.

_On voit une femme prendre des draps rouges sur un lit et les dépose par terre, refaire le lit avec des draps blancs, porter le corps nu de Mr KERN et le déposer sur le lit. Puis elle prend les draps par terre, descend les escaliers, met les draps dans la cheminée et allume un feu. Ensuite, elle remonte dans la chambre et nettoie le montant du lit._

Horatio sortit enfin de ses pensées :

- Admettons que notre tueur qui est probablement une femme ; ait réussi à effacer toutes traces de son passage ; mais comment à t-elle réussi à soulever le corps inerte de Mr KERN et surtout comment a-t-elle réussi à le réinstaller dans le lit sans froisser les draps ? Notre victime pesait dans les 95-100 kilos, tout de même. Au fait, Calleigh, as-tu retrouvé de traces du produit nettoyant sur les draps ?

- Non, il n'y avait que des cellules épithéliales.

- D'accord, retournez chez les KERN, cherchez ce fameux produit à vitres qui à servit pour le montant du lit et interrogez de nouveau le major d'homme sur les habitudes de vie des KERN. De mon côté je vais voir ce que Yélina a appris à l'hôpital.

**TBC**

(2) j'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre de marque de médicaments car il y en a tellement de ce genre de médicament.

ex: en pansement gastrique il y a le MOPRAL ( contre les reflux)


	4. Chapter 4

bon maintenand un petit chapitre pour découvrir notre vitime

**ooo00ooo**

**_5° MAIS QUI ETAIS LA VICTIME_**

Quand Yélina arriva dans le service, médecins et infirmiers faisaient le tour des patients.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années tenait un dossier dans ses mains et parlait à ses cinq internes, tandis qu'un jeune infirmier et une infirmière plus âgée discutaient entre eux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait s'interroger sur l'absence du deuxième chef de service. Profitant qu'un aide soignant sortait d'une chambre proche d'elle, Yélina lui demanda la visite médicale commençait ou finissait.

Sans même la regarder, il lui répondit que la visite se terminait. Yélina demanda alors si le Dr KERN était déjà arrivé dans le service. L'aide soignant, les yeux toujours rivés sur les plateaux repas qu'il débarrassait, haussa les épaule et répondit que le Dr KERN n'était pas encore arrivé et que ce n'était pas inhabituel que le Dr KERN arrive en retard quand sa femme était en séminaire.

Yélina haussa un sourcil et cernât un peu le personnage qu'était le Dr et comprit un peu mieux la réaction, ou plutôt la non réaction, de Mm KERN au téléphone après avoir apprit que son fils allait bien. L'enquêtrice remercia l'aide soignant, toujours affairé à ses plateaux, et se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle une petite pancarte rectangulaire indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de réunion. Elle y attendit que les médecins se libèrent tout en pensant aux nouvelles questions qu'elle pourrait poser. Yélina était encore dans ses pensées quand un des internes arriva à sa hauteur mais elle n'entendit pas sa question :

- Heu… excusez moi, je suis l'inspecteur Sallas je voudraism'entretenir avecvotre chef de service s'il vous plait ?

- Désolé Mm, mais le Dr KERN n'est pas encore arrivé et le Dr LAY doit partir en réunion dans dix minutes.

- Justement c'est à propos du Dr KERN que je veux m'entretenir avec le Dr …

- Dr LAY, Mm, répondit l'interne légèrement agacé, je vais le prévenir tout de suite.

- Merci, c'est gentil ; et vous êtes le Dr ?

- Dr MANON, Mickael MANON.

Ce dernier parti en direction du poste de soin infirmier pour prévenir le Dr LAY qu'un représentant de la police l'attendait devant la salle de réunion. Après s'être présentés mutuellement, le Dr LAY proposa à Yélina d'entrer dans la petite sale afin d'y être au calme. Une fois assis, Yélina prit la parole :

- Dr LAY, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer à propos Dr KERN.

- …

- Il est mort cette nuit, dans son lit, les causes de la mort ne sont pas encore déterminées ; et dans le cadre de cette enquête, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions à propos du Dr KERN.

- Allez-y

- Bien, dit Yélina surprise ; comment qualifieriez vous le Dr KERN d'un point de vue professionnel ?

- Robin est … excusez-moi… était un médecin très consciencieux, proche de ses patients. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux avant leur intervention chirurgicale pour essayer de les rassurer, leur expliquer le déroulement de l'intervention et les soins inhérents à l'opération. Puis après l'intervention, il allait en personne voir les patients pour connaître leurs impressions, savoir si les antalgiques étaient efficaces ou tout simplement pour savoir si ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit.

- Et d'un point de vue personnel ?

Le Dr LAY rigola presque à l'entente de cette question :

- Sur le plan personnel, je dirais qu'il était à l'opposé de l'image du chirurgien.

- C'est-à-dire

- Robin était égoïste, narcissique et un vrai tyran avec son personnel.

- Comment expliqueriez vous cette large différence de comportement ? demanda Yélina très étonnée des descriptions contradictoires que venait de faire le Dr LAY

- Robin tenait à avoir une excellente réputation de chirurgien et cette réputation ne se fait pas que sur ses talents en chirurgie ; il faut aussi prendre en compte les patients car une bonne réputation se fait par le bouche à oreille des patients et non de l'équipe soignante. Il ne s'intéressait qu'aux chiffres de son service et de ce côté-là il était excellent. Il avait un charisme extraordinaire et nos patients sortaient toujours de notre service avec un grand sourire et en promettant de nous faire une bonne pub.

- Et pour ce qui concerne Mr KERN en privé ?

- Une ordure ! répliqua sèchement le Dr LAY

- Excusez moi ! l'enquêtrice n'en revenait pas du terme employé par l'homme assis en face d'elle

- Vous avez très bien compris, reprit il ; comme je vous l'ai dit, Robin était égoïste, narcissique et adorait ridiculiser ses internes. Il aimait contrôler les personnes qui l'entouraient ; aussi bien ses collègues, ses amis mais surtout sa famille.

- Vous auriez des exemples Dr ?

- En ce qui me concerne personnellement : non. Robin savait qu'il avait besoin de moi pour les bons résultats de son service ; mais questionnez tout le personnel soignant de ce service et vous comprendrez quel genre de personne était Robin.

- Dr LAY, vous m'avez parlé de la famille de Mr KERN, vous l'avez déjà vu en présence de sa femme et de son fils ?

- En effet, Robin m'invitait souvent à manger chez lui ; j'essayais de refuser le plus possible car ces repas étaient de vraies séances de torture pour sa femme et son fils.

- pourquoi ?

- Voyez vous, c'est Robin qui a payé les études de psychiatrie à Janice, sa femme, et il aimait le lui rappeler. Sa phrase fétiche était « mais tu sais ma chérie, sans moi tu serais encore secrétaire médicale et tu n'aurais pas cette vie de luxe » ; quant à son fils Matt, il était toujours en conflit avec son père. Matt a très vite pris son indépendance mais il passait souvent chez ses parents pour s'assurer que sa mère allait bien.

- Vous semblez bien connaître la famille KERN ? demanda Yélina d'un ton tout a fait innocent en apparence

- Oui … oh mais ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives, en fait c'est de Matt dont je suis le plus … proche, on peut le dire comme cela. Depuis qu'il a son appartement il me téléphone au moins une fois par semaine car il voit en moi le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

- Et cette situation ne vous gène pas ?

- Non, ma femme est stérile et nous n'avons pas put adopter d'enfant, alors d'un certain côté j'aime cette impression d'exercer un rôle de père auprès de Matt.

- Mm KERN vous appelait elle aussi ?

- Non et il en était hors de question, Robin était d'une jalousie maladive ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement … pardonnez l'expression : d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Je vois, repris Yélina ; mais par contre si Mm KERN avait eut l'idée de faire de même de son côté…

- Je n'aurais pas parié cher sur sa vie, coupa le chirurgien

- Tant que ça ? Yélina ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction

- Je vous l'ai dit, Robin était un tyran et une ordure.

- Bien Dr LAY, je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage, je crois savoir que vous avez une réunion ;

- Merci inspecteur, dit le Dr LAY visiblement rassurer de cette fin d'entrevue

- Pouvez vous dire au Dr MANON de me rejoindre, sil vous plait ?

- Certainement, je vous l'envoie…

Yélina attendit cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles elle essaya de se remettre de l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir. Maintenant elle comprenait et approuvait presque la réaction de Mm KERN « comment cette femme a-t-elle put endurer tout cela » se disait elle quand l'interne arriva. Ce dernier prit place en face de l'inspectrice.

Elle sorti de l'hôpital une heure plus tard satisfaite des interrogatoires qu'elle venait de faire. Machinalement elle ralluma son portable et constata que son collège de la scientifique l'attendait pour parler de l'enquête. Elle le rappela tout de suite et lui mit l'eau à la bouche sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

et voila un petit chapitre

_**6° RETOUR DANS LA MAISON DES KERN**_

Cela faisait quarante cinq minutes que nos trois enquêteurs ratissaient la maison des KERN à la recherche d'indices ; mais toujours rien, aucune trace du produit qui avait servi à nettoyer le montant du lit. Ryan avait même demandé au major d'homme de bien regarder l'armoire des produits ménager et de lui dire si il en manquait un. Mais tous les produits étaient présents et il n'existait aucune autre armoire où il stockait d'éventuels produits ménagers.

Eric et Calleigh retournèrent alors à la cheminée au cas ou un détail aurait put échapper à l'enquêteur ; mais là aussi, ils n'y trouvèrent rien. Ils firent donc appelle, une nouvelle fois, au major d'homme pour faire l'inventaire de toutes les pièces ; mais ce dernier était formel : rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé depuis la veille mais surtout rien ne manquait.

Ryan, qui était retourné dans la chambre, fut le premier à trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. En effet, en examinant les tables de chevet, il remarqua que le tiroir de Mr KERN était moins profond que celui de sa femme.

Après une petite manœuvre pour ôter entièrement le tiroir de sa case, il découvrit une petite boite métallique. Il ouvrit la boite mais ne fut guère étonné par ce qu'il s'y trouvait. La boite ne contenait que trois éléments : une seringue de 2ml et une aiguille toujours dans leur emballage stérile, et perpendiculairement à ces deux éléments il y avait une ampoule de verre. Ryan rapprocha la boite de son visage et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur l'ampoule : MORPHINE.

- C'est peut être au début, se dit il en sortant son pinceau et sa poudre à empreinte.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'inspecter l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la boite, il avait révéler cinq empreintes et plusieurs empreintes partielles, certaines se superposant même. L'ampoule comportait trois empreintes partielles également. Après les avoir relever grâce aux bandes adhésives et les avoir soigneusement étiquetées, Ryan les rangeât dans un sac, referma la boite métallique avec son contenu et la rangeât également dans un petit sac.

Avant de rejoindre Eric et Calleigh, toujours au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, il voulait s'entretenir une nouvelle fois avec le major d'homme à propos de Mr KERN. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine assis en face d'une tasse de café fumante. Ce dernier semblait dans le vague encore sous le choc de sa découverte du matin. Ryan s'installa en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Difficile de chasser l'image de votre patron ? demanda t-il avec un ton compatissant.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un mort de ma vie, vous savez ? Même lors des veillées funèbres, je ne vais pas voir le mort dans son cercueil.

- Je suis désolé, Mr mais je doit encore vous posez quelques questions sur votre patron.

- Allez-y, si je peut vous aider à retrouver le coupable, répondit il d'un ton monocorde.

Ryan hésitât à poser sa question mais il devait le faire.

- Excusez moi de la brutalité de ma question, mais connaissez vous des personnes qui veulent du mal à votre patron ?

- Disons que Mr KERN n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse mais de là à vouloir le tuer…

- Que voulez vous dire par « n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse »

Le major d'homme fondit alors en larme et raconta à Ryan tout ce que son patron faisait subir à sa femme et son fils ainsi que son addiction pour la morphine. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, il essuya ses larmes tant en s'excusant d'un tel comportement de sa part.

Ryan le rassura et le remercia d'avoir répondu à ses questions puis quitta la cuisine.

Eric et Calleigh avaient quitté le salon pour le garage et ils inspectaient à présent la voiture de Mr KERN. Ils y trouvèrent des cheveux courts et de couleur brune du côté conducteur ainsi qu'un cheveu long et blond du côté passager. Alors qu'Eric baissait les yeux pour attraper une pince et un petit sac pour y mettre le cheveu blond, il remarqua de petites graines sur le tapis de pieds. Il préleva le cheveu ainsi que quelques graines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois enquêteurs quittèrent la maison des KERN et se dirigèrent vers leur labo afin d'y analyser leur trouvailles respectives.

**TBC**

bon je sais on apprend pas grand chose ... patience


	6. Chapter 6

**Note 1 : **les termes médicaux suivis d'un chiffres entre () sont expliqués en bas du post , si yen a d'autre que vous ne comprenez pas faites le moi savoir.

**Note 2 : **petite précision: comme je l'ai déjà mis au tout début de ma fic, le personnage de Douillette ne m'appartient pas, ce personnage existe vraiment dans la réalité j'ai juste pris une liberté sur les interventions médicales que je lui attribut. Dans le livre ces interventions étaient d'ordre cardiaque mais pour ma fic elles sont sur un autre site anatomique. (j'espère que je suis claire)

**_7° DOUILLETTE ET 2è REUNION D'EQUIPE_**

_Douillette était dans la salle de bain et se préparait pour sa sortie au zoo ... au zoo ; pas un énième RDV pour aller voir un énième médecin, non cette fois ci elle allait faire une sortie avec sa maman._

_Douillette regardait son petit corps trop maigre et trop pale à son goût. Elle examinait ce corps et plus particulièrement toutes les cicatrices que ce jeune corps avait déjà accumulées._

_Il y avait trois petits points haut dessus de sa hanche droite témoignants de ses plusieurs coelioscopies (3), juste au dessus une cicatrice de trois cm pour son appendicectomie, elle baissa son regard et frissonna en voyant le petit point cicatriciel qu'elle avait eut suite aux trois cathéters fémoraux (4)._

_En observant ses cicatrices Douillette ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à tous ces examens qu'elle avait endurer pour savoir ce qui clochait chez elle, mais maman était toujours présente lors des examens ; que la plupart du temps c'est elle qui demandait ; mais maman est infirmière donc elle sait ce qu'elle fait._

_De tous ces examens celui que Douillette détestait le plus c'était les coloscopies (5) et la solution de COLOPEG (6) ( NDA :marque déposée) qu'elle devait boire la veille de l'examen et ensuite Douillette se retrouvait sur un lit métallique tout froid et… elle ne voulait plus y penser._

_Alors qu'elle observait ce corps meurtri ; sa mère entra dans la salle de bain l'air radieuse et embrassa sa fille sur le front en lui disant que si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle ne pourrait pas voir tous les animaux._

_Douillette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents ; elle était vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui et elle voulait en profiter au maximum._

**ooo00ooo**

Horatio écoutait attentivement sa collègue lui faire un topo de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur leur chirurgien et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques commentaires sur ce que Yélina lui disait.

- Comment faisait il pour avoir deux facettes aussi distinctes ? demanda t-il soudain

- Je n'en sais rien, l'argent nous change tu sais, répondit Yélina en souriant.

Horatio lui répondit ce sourire.

Les trois scientifiques entrèrent enfin dans le bureau de leur supérieur avec les résultats de leurs différentes analyses. Ce fut Ryan qui la parole en premier en montrant les différents clichés qu'il avait fait de la boite métallique et de son contenu.

- j'ai trouvé cette petite boite dans un double fond de la table de chevet du Dr KERN, comme vous pouvez le voir elle contient de quoi se faire un shoot version médecin.

Tous sourirent à cette remarque et Ryan continua

- Les empreintes digitales sur l'ampoule appartiennent à notre victime tout comme les empreintes que j'ai pu récolté à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la boite ce qui laisse supposer que le coupable a dû emporter son propre matériel pour piquer Mr KERN…

- Ou qu'il existe une deuxième boite métallique de ce genre, dit Horatio

- En effet, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant sur cette boite je pensais lancer une recherche à partir des numéros de l'ampoule et des emballages de la seringue et de l'aiguille pour savoir si il les a eut dans une pharmacie ou directement dans le service où il officiait.

- Bien, tiens nous au courant, enchaîna Horatio ; Eric, Calleigh qu'est que la voiture vous a appris ?

Eric montra les clichés des cheveux.

- Les cheveux courts et bruns appartiennent au DR KERN, ils étaient côté conducteur ce qui nous avance pas vraiment dans notre enquête mais la bonne nouvelle vient du côté passager.

Horatio et Yélina regardèrent le jeune scientifique espèrant qu'ils allaient enfin avoir l'ombre d'un début de piste pour cette affaire.

- En effet, sur l'appui tête du côté passager, j'ai trouvé un cheveux blond et long alors que Mm KERN est brune elle aussi ; montrant les clichés des graines : on a également retrouvé ces petites graines que sur le tapis de sol côté passager, en espérant que c'est un transfert depuis cette mystérieuse blonde …

- Ne nous précipitons pas trop, l'interrompit Horatio ; ces graines n'ont peut être rien à voir avec cette enquête. Qu'ont-elles de particulier ces graines ?

- Rien, ce sont des graines tout à fait courantes à Miami, répondit Calleigh, mais si elles proviennent effectivement de la semelle du coupable, on pourra faire une comparaison d'ADN.

- Bien , bon boulot, dit Horatio en se levant, puis se tournant vers Yélina ; il faudrait que l'on reparte à l'aéroport l'avion de Mm KERN devrais bientôt se poser.

**TBC**

(3)** coelioscopie**: examens des organes internes à l'aide d'une caméra et qui permet si besoin de prélever un bout de tissus d'où les trois points ; un pour l'endoscope ( la caméra) et deux pour les pinces coupantes.

(4) **cathéters fémoraux**: cathéter ( catlon pour perfusion) que l'on introduit directement dans l'artère fémorale, ce procédé permet d'injecté un produit bien précis qui est opaque sur les radiographies ce qui permet de voir si le sang circule bien ( à savoir que normalement les perfusions se font dans les veines donc ce sont les médecins ou infirmiers anesthésistes qui posent les cathéters fémoraux car artères donc risques hémorragiques importants)

(5) **coloscopie**: examen qui permet à l'aide d'une caméra de voir l'intérieur des intestins, examen très désagréable car on introduit la caméra par le rectum et le médecin remonte la caméra dans les intestins( dsl pour les détails)

(6) **COLOPEG :** c'est une marque déposée ce qui veut dire qu'elle appartient au labo qui l'a mise sur le marché. Cette solution très immonde au niveau du goût permet de « laver » les intestins pour la coloscopie ( c'est-à-dire que les intestins n'ont plus aucune trace de selles) . le patient doit en boire 4 litres la veille de l'intervention.


	7. Chapter 7

_**8° INTERROGATOIRE DE Mm KERN**_

C'était Yélina qui conduisait pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Horatio, de son côté, ne cessait de fixer un point invisible sur la vitre de la voiture ; ce qui perturbait Yélina.

Elle n'aimait pas voir son beau frère dans cet état car il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir à quoi il pensait et même elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire desserrer la mâchoire.

Tout en regardant la route, elle jetait régulièrement un regard insistent à son beau frère comme pour lire dans ses pensées mais rien, Horatio semblait vraiment ailleurs. Elle décida de rompre ce silence plus que pesant à son goût :

- A quoi penses tu Horatio ?

Pas de réaction de l'intéressé.

- Horatio… je suis là … ; dit Yélina sur ton légèrement plus sévère.

Horatio décrocha enfin son regard du point invisible de la vitre, remis ses lunettes de soleil, se tourna vers sa collègue et belle sœur :

- Rien, j'étais dans mes pensées

- Des pensées sur…

- Sur l'enquête ; s'empressa de dire Horatio ne voulant pas s'attarder davantage sur ce sujet.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, répondit Yélina, mais je te connais Horatio et je suis certaine que tu ne pensais pas à l'enquête.

Horatio la regarda et lui sourit légèrement.

Non Yélina tu ne me connais pas autant que tu le prétends tout comme je ne connaissait pas mon frère comme je l'aurais dû, pensait il ; il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire et que je ne peux pas, un jour peut être aurons nous l'occasion d'avoir une discussion sur Raymond et surtout sur nous deux.

Il détourna son regard de celui de l'enquêtrice et regardât la route :

- On est arrivé, il regarda sa montre, et en même temps que l'avion de Mm KERN, dit il soulagé de constater qu'ils n'auraient à attendre et donc de ne pas continuer ce semblant de discussion.

Ils entrèrent côte à côte dans l'aéroport et se dirigèrent directement vers une petite salle à l'écart de toute la foule. Ils avaient demandé, quelques heures auparavant, au directeur de l'aéroport de leur réserver une petite salle tranquille où ils pourraient s'entretenir dans le calme avec Mm KERN.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils y découvrir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux mi-longs bruns coiffés à la va vite à l'aide de petites barrettes, elle était vêtue d'un simple jeans de couleur bleu clair et d'un chemisier noir. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun tics de nervosité, elle était juste là assise devant les enquêteurs. Elle ne souriait pas mais n'avait également aucun trait de tristesse sur son visage.

Les enquêteurs se regardèrent perplexes, certes Mm KERN savait que la mauvaise nouvelle ne concernait pas son fils mais elle devait se douter qu'il s'agissait de son mari.

Ils s'assirent et s'apprêtaient à parler :

- Mon mari est mort n'est ce pas ? demanda la femme sur un ton tout à fait neutre.

Horatio et Yélina ne savaient comment réagirent face à cette femme.

- Oui Mm KERN, dit Horatio, votre mari est mort cette nuit ; votre major d'homme l'a retrouvé sans vie ce matin dans votre chambre.

- Nous somme désolés pour vous, continua Yélina

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, répondit Mm KERN toujours sur un ton neutre, je sais que ce que je vais dire va me placer en suspect numéro un ; mais pour être franche … cette nouvelle est dans un sens une sorte de soulagement pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les enquêteurs en même temps

- Vous avez interrogé ses collègues et notre entourage ?

- En effet, répondit Yélina

- Alors vous avez déjà la réponse.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans les réponses de la femme, se yeux fixaient les enquêteurs à tour de rôle, aucune larme dans ce regard. Puis elle reprit la parole :

- Comme vous avez put le constater, mon mari n'était pas un modèle à suivre pour mon fils. Autant il était extraordinaire auprès de ses patients autant il était invivable pour ses collègues et son entourage, moi et mon fils y compris. C'est lui qui a payé mes études et me le rappelait pratiquement tous les jours. Ils aimait me rabaisser auprès de ses collègues et … ; elle déglutit ; … et ses conquêtes.

Yélina et Horatio étaient stupéfaits :

- Vous étiez au courant pour ces aventures extraconjugales ?

- Robin n'était pas discret sur ce sujet, pire il ne s'en cachait nullement.

Les enquêteurs étaient décontenancés, ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire, demander…

Ce petit bout de femme les déstabilisait complètement par sa franchise, ce regard qu'elle posait sur l'un et l'autre. Horatio réagit le premier :

- Mm KERN, vous semblez être une personne relativement très sûre d'elle-même…

- En effet, je sais ce que je vaux…

- Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez accepté, durant toutes ces années, le comportement de votre mari, vous avez un bon travail, un fils, des amis ; pourquoi n'avez-vous pas divorcé et refait votre vie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas divorcer, répondit elle

- Comment ça ?

- Robin m'a connu alors que j'étais assistante dentaire ; il avait rendez vous dans le cabinet où je travaillais. Il m'a dragué dès qu'il m'a vu ce qui m'a flatter à l'époque. Il m'a invité pour un dîner puis nos sorties sont devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et j'étais sur un nuage : comment un homme de son rang pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi…

Elle marqua une pause comme pour prendre des forces,

- C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mon passé de strip-teaseuse… mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer mes études et le strip-tease m'a permis de gagner assez d'argent pour ne pas cumuler un autre emploi pendant mes années d'université.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, pas pour prendre son souffle mais pour voir la réaction des deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle. Mm KERN fut soulagée de voir juste de la surprise dans leurs yeux et non une forme de reproche ou autre chose.

- Nous étions marié depuis moins d'un an et j'étais enceinte de Matt quand Robin est rentré un soir très furieux contre moi ; il n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter sans me dire pourquoi. Puis il a fini par me dire qu'un de ses collègues m'avait reconnue, que ce collègue était un adepte du night club dans lequel j'avais… dansé et qu'il s'était moqué de Robin en lui disant qu'il avait épousé une traînée.

Je pensais qu'il allait demander le divorce mais au lieu de cela il est sorti et n'est rentré qu'au petit matin.

- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé le divorce ? demanda Horatio étonné

- Par rapport à sa famille.

- …

- Ses parents étaient catholiques très pratiquants et ils n'auraient jamais accepté le divorce. Ils sont morts dix ans après d'un accident de voiture, j'ai donc pensé que Robin allait engagerait la procédure de divorce mais au lieu de cela il a préféré utiliser mon passé comme moyen de pression sur moi…

Mm KERN essuya une larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue.

- Un jour, il m'a dit que si j'avais dans l'idée de divorcer, il ne se gênerait pas de révéler mon passé à tous mes patients et mes confrères et pire à notre fils. Et depuis ce jour, ma vie est devenue au fil du temps un enfer, il a commencé à avoir des maîtresses. Au début, il allait chez elles mais un jour, alors que je rentrais un peu plus tôt d'un séminaire, je l'ai trouvé en compagnie d'une femme dans notre lit et il m'a regardé avec un sourire de vainqueur. Le lendemain matin, il m'a embrassé tendrement sur la joue et m'a dit que personne ne me croirait si je racontais ce que j'avais vu.

Cette fois ci Mm KERN pleura à chaudes larmes. Yélina se leva et lui servit un verre d'eau. Mm KERN la remercia et prit une petite gorgée.

- Mm KERN, comment étaient les rapports entre votre fils et son père ?

- Matt fait des études de droit en partie pour contrarier son père. Robin souhaitait qu'il soit, lui aussi, un chirurgien de renom mais pour Matt il est hors de question de ressembler à son père et c'est donc sans regrets qu'il lui a annoncé sa décision d'entrer en fac de droit.

Horatio et Yélina sourirent en entendant cette remarque.

- Est-ce que Matt sait à propos de l'infidélité de votre mari ?

- Non, Robin s'est toujours arrangé pour que l'on ne soit pas là quand il ramenait des femmes à la maison autrement il n'aurait plus eut de quoi exercer une pression sur moi.

- Comment se comportait votre mari avec Matt ?

- Robin voulait que Matt soit le meilleur en tout ; aussi bien à l'école qu'en sport. Ors Matt n'est vraiment pas un sportif dans l'âme. Il a toujours préféré se pencher sur un exercice plutôt que de jouer au basket ou au football et ce manque d'intérêt sportif énervait beaucoup mon mari. Par ailleurs, Robin était jaloux de la relation fusionnelle qui nous unit mon fils et moi. Matt aurait souhaité que Robin se comporte en père plus souvent et qu'il dise qu'il était fier de son fils mais au lieu de cela, mon mari le poussait dans ses retranchements en lui disant que la vie n'était pas facile ; il voulait que Matt soit, comme il le disait, bien armé pour affronter la dure réalité qu'était la vie car je ne serais pas toujours là pour le protéger.

- Savez-vous que Matt téléphone régulièrement au Dr LAY ? demanda Yélina.

- Je le sais en effet, et je dirais même que je l'encourage. Matt adore discuter avec Rob, je veux dire le Dr LAY ; Matt a l'impression d'avoir les discussions qu'il aurait dû avoir avec son père. Jamais Rob n'a jugé ses choix ou ses opinions ; c'est Rob qui lui a conseillé de quitter la maison et de vivre sa propre vie. Et c'est que Matt a fait même si je dois admettre qu'il vient très souvent me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et s'assurer que je vais bien.

- Et vous ? Vous arrivait il de l'appeler ou de voir sans votre mari ?

- Il en était hors de question, Robin m'aurait accusé d'infidélité ou de je ne quoi d'autre ; protesta t-elle

- Mm KERN, je voudrais aborder une autre facette de votre mari ; dit Horatio en la regardant dans les yeux ; nous avons retrouvé dans la table de chevet de votre mari une petite boite métallique contenant de la morphine, une seringue et une aiguille et d'après l'autopsie, il semblerait que votre mari avait une dépendance à la morphine.

- je sais pour ses injections de morphine mais je ne dirais pas qu'il y était dépendant car il pouvait rester des mois sans en faire. Disons plus qu'au lieu de boire lorsqu'il était contrarié, il préférait s'injecter de la morphine, il disait qu'il avait l'impression de quitter son corps et ses problèmes le temps de l'effet de la morphine.

- Depuis combien de temps le faisait-il ?

- Depuis deux ans environ, suite à une chute en ski où il avait eut une triple entorse du genou et une déchirure des ligaments croisés ; depuis il se fait faire des ordonnances de morphine en toute légalité chez un médecin orthopédiste.

- Excusez la brutalité de ma question mais savez vous si votre mari avait une maîtresse en ce moment ? demanda Horatio un peu gêné d'avoir à poser cette question.

- Etant donné que c'est lui qui m'a suggéré ce séminaire, ma réponse est oui.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent pour savoir si l'autre avait encore des questions à poser. Horatio prit la parole :

- Mm KERN, nous vous remercions pour cet entretien, nous vous laissons rejoindre votre fils, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous alliez tous les deux chez votre fils car nous n'avons pas encore fini d'inspecter votre maison. Par ailleurs, nous aurons sûrement des questions à poser à votre fils.

- Merci, mon fils et moi-même serons à votre entière disposition afin de retrouver le coupable, sur ce, je pense que mon fils doit s'impatienter…

Mm KERN sortit donc de la petite salle heureuse de pouvoir enfin serrer dans ses bras son fils qui l'attendait, non sans inquiétude, sur un banc du hall de l'aéroport. Quant à Yélina et Horatio, ils restèrent un moment dans ladite salle pour parler de l'entretien qu'ils venaient de faire et ne sachant que penser du comportement de Mm KERN. Ils ne savaient qu'une chose, ils allaient d'abord se renseigner sur les activités du week-end du fils avant de l'interroger. C'est pourquoi Horatio téléphona à Ryan afin que ce dernier lui communique le nom et l'adresse de la petite amie de Matt.

**TBC**


End file.
